epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tovorok/The Quest for Pandora
Hey guys, Tov here with a little story you guys get to comment on. So here's the story: Story: A meteorite crashes into the Antarctic and there is something mysterious about it. It is revealed to be a box known as Pandora's Box. You decide to go to Antarctica to investigate or take its power for whatever reason. You decide to bring a partner with you or someone joins you on your journey. So what you have to do is comment your story of: *Why you want the box *A quote of what your reason *Your partner's reason to join you *Partner's quote on joining you or you recruiting them. *Comment below So thats the story. MAYBE it'll be an interactive adventure, for now I'm not so sure. But enjoy and do comment. I wanna see your stories. :) DarkLord and Averageowen After hearing about the meteorite in Antarctica, DarkLord finds out it is a box named Pandora and thinks he should claim it for himself. Dark: "Huh? What is this box? I'll hire a laboratory there, see what it does..." Meanwhile, Owen wants to find out if this power is usable by mortal beings and is asked by Dark to join him in his journey. Owen: "You're gonna get WHAT? Pandora's Box? I don't think it can be used by humans..." Therefore, the two prepare for a big adventure to Antarctica. Dark: "Just do what I say. I don't want any trouble" Owen: "Roger, that box is ours!" Fire and Xim The meteorite in Antartica intrigued Alexa, she seeked to obtain more information about it, perhaps see what it's power contained. She recruited a very close friend of hers, Xina, or Xim as many referred to her as to accompany her. "So, Alexa," Xim began, them trekking down a long, lifeless path, "Why exactly DID you want to investigate this so much?" Alexa chuckled, and turned to her partner "Xina, dearie, every one of us has heard of the power that this meteorite is said to contain. If we obtain that power for ourselves, just imagine what we could do with it. The results are endless." With that she adjusted her sunglasses and continued walking. Xim nodded, to be honest she was also intrigued by the meteorite, but not for the reasons that Alexa was. She was just fascinated by such an otherworldly object being found. She went with Alexa for her own research, and to make her friend happy, a rarity these days. "Alexa," She began again, "This will be a great journey." The other girl nodded, "Quite, this will be the best for us, darling, once we obtain that power, of course..." They looked on, before she continued "It will be a long journey, but if all goes according to plan, it will be a perfect one too..." Tovorok and Joe The meteorite in Antarctica had Tovorok pondering if it could help him in his mission to become more powerful and increase his intelligence. Tov thinks that it could help him overcome his demons that have been bothering him for a while. Tov: "This box could be the key to making me a stronger person to help others. But to do this alone, I cannot." Tov decides to recruit his old friend, Joeaikman to accompany him on his journey for Pandora Joe: "That box is pretty damn dangerous. Glad you asked me to help you out on this one, Tov. No way would I let you go alone" Joe without hesitance accepts the offer and thus, the two journey to Antarctica side by side. Tov: "This could be the beginning of a new era. Time to put things into motion". Joe: "Just be ready for what happens when it's all over." Nikki and Fat Boner The news of Pandora reached Nikki almost immediately and already she was interested in it. She decides to travel to Antarctica herself to make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. Nikki: "I don't know what's inside, but it is apparently of tremendous power. I may not be able to use that power for myself, but I certainly don't want the wrong person to get it. Nikki decides to recruit someone to help her out on this journey and that person is Fat Boner who wants to use the power to make everyone in Africa fat. Fat Boner: "Everyone in Africa will be fat like me." Thus, the two set out to the Antarctic. Legion and Batman Legion is near broke and is on the verge of extinction until he hears of the box in Antarctica. He wants the box so he can get his older sister out of a really shady deal. Legion: "If it's really the only way to save her..." ?: "It definitely is. Now get moving" Batman arrives as a servant of the dealer to watch Legion during the journey. Batman: "I've been assigned to ensure you do not use the box for yourself. I serve the dealer." And so, the two head to Antarctica to save Legion's sister. Legion: "Don't worry, sister. I'll save ya! Batman: "I'll be watching you, don't try anything stupid." Category:Blog posts